This invention relates to a device to be used for detection of the intensity and the direction of flow of the earth's magma activity to aid in the prediction of an earthquake or a volcanic eruption.
It has been known, according to Japanese Appl'n No. 277118/91, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,175) that the number of neutrons present in the earth's magma region will increase with an increase in the magma's activity. Moreover, the Research Institute of Predictive Science of Disasters of the Science and Technology Agency reported on Dec. 9th, 1992 about the Unzen Fugendake region that " . . . the results on measuring temperatures in a wide range over the Fugendake conducted on Nov. 15th, 1992 by using an infrared photographic device indicates a remarkable decrease (in temperature) when compared to previous results measured on May 1992, suggesting that a volcanic activity was lessened . . . "
The neutron level of the earth's magma was continuously recorded at Fukae-cho, using a neutron detecting device located within a 3 km radius of Fugendake. The readings were taken over a four month period from Aug. 1st until Dec. 15th, 1992. The peak level of detected neutron radiation was recorded during early August and was compared to similar readings after October when the volcanic activity had lessened. The compared neutron levels for October and August were significantly different; the ratio being about 1,000 to 1. During the period from Aug. 4th to Aug. 27th 1992, it was found that the average count level was more than 10,000 counts/hour and the maximum count recorded was 45,000 counts/hour. After Sep. 27th 1992 the average level recorded was less than 100 counts/hour and the recorded minimum level was only 40 counts/hour. This reduction in the level of detected neutrons continued up to Dec. 15th, 1992.
According to accounts given by residents near the Fugendake region, there occurred falling ash, eruption of the lava, and rumbling of the earth during the peak period of volcanic activities and this coincided with an increase in the increased amount of detected neutrons. It can be clearly stated, therefore, that the detected amount of neutrons is closely related to volcanic activities.
Application No. 277118/91 discloses a method of predicting earthquakes or volcanic eruptions by continuously monitoring the level of background neutrons relating to the earth's magma. As discussed in this application, the magma's activity can be determined by detecting the neutron level, and based on this information, a prediction made regarding the occurrence of an earthquake or volcanic eruption. However, it was impossible to determine from which direction the flow is coming from. As will be explained in greater detail below, through use of the present invention, both the intensity and direction of movement of the earth's magma can be determined, thus greatly enhancing the ability to predict the onset of an earthquake or a volcanic eruption as well as the region of intense activity.